Clan's of the Season's : Lemon's
by Vixen the Magnificat
Summary: Okay, so I have a account on Deviant Art where I'm writing fanfic's about my fan-made warrior Clans. And here I'm going to be writing some lemons (smexy smex) for my characters. I might take suggestions later, once I get the hang of this, but until then I hope you enjoy
1. Warrior Cat's OC Lemon's

Okay, so I have a account on Deviant Art where I'm writing fanfic's about my fan-made warrior Clans. And here I'm going to be writing some lemons (smexy smex) for my characters.  
I might take suggestions later, once I get the hang of this, but until then I hope you enjoy!


	2. Leave Me Alone: Luna x Thornfrost

**DESCRIPTION** : Thornfrost get's annoyed with Luna's stalk-ish nature, and ask's her what it'll take for her to leave him alone.

**GENRE** : Lust

**CATS** :

Thornfrost [Main]

~ A black tom with green eyes

~ Younger warrior of MeadowClan

Luna [Main]

~ A black she-cat with blue eyes

~ Older apprentice in BlazeClan [A Newly Formed Clan]

~ Staying in MeadowClan till BlazeClan's territory has been secured

Drowsytail [Side]

~ A brown tabby tom with a short, paralyzed tail and amber eyes

~ MeadowClan warrior

OC's : Me  
Warriors : Erin Hunter

* * *

Thornfrost glared at the clingy she-cat as she followed him around. Growing irritated of her stalking he turned facing her.

"Is there something you need?" He spat. She flinched a bit, but didn't back down at his harsh gaze. After a few minutes of her not responding Thornfrost gave up and walked to the camp entrance, where Drowsytail was standing guard.

"Evening Thornfrost, Luna," Drowsytail greeted. Still annoyed at Luna Thornfrost walked by without saying a word. Luna nodded in greeting, but stayed silent and followed the black tom. _Hunting will take my mind off things_, Thornfrost thought, trying to ignore Luna's intent gaze.  
The soft meadow grass cooled his feet as he began to pick up pace, heading toward the river. Not many people went by there and it was a good spot to catch fish, a secret favorite of his,

"Where are we going?" Luna asked, running fast so she was side-by-side with the older tom. Thornfrost scowled, and didn't answer. "I bet were going to the river, you like fish right?" Luna said. Thornfrost stopped, looking at her in surprise.

"How'd you know that?" he questioned. Luna looked bashfully at her paws.

"I follow you out of camp sometimes when you go hunting, and I noticed you liked to go to the river," she said. _Okay. That's creepy_, the warrior thought, trying to push the thought out of his head as he walked past her toward the river.  
"I also watch when you sleep sometimes, did you know you snore? It's really cute! And I saw you talking with Speckeldleaf the other day, I just thought you should know she and Webpelt are a thing so you should stay away from here, incase Webpelt best jelouse," Luna went on, her tone bit darker as she finished her last sentence.  
Thornfrost, who had already gotten his forepaw's in the river, looked a Luna as if she was crazy.

"You what?" he said. She looked away sheepishly. Thornfrost just groaned, getting out of the river. There's no way he could concentrate with Luna staring him down. "Is there anything I can do to get you to stop following me around like a lunatic?" the tom asked, exasperated. He really didn't want to have to deal with obsessive she-cat anymore, and was praying to StarClan for the day when her territory would be fit to move back into.  
Thornfrost was surprised to see Luna smirk, her tongues swiping slowly over her lips as her blue eyes began to darken.

"Of course there is~" she purred, slowly creeping toward Thornfrost. Set off by the lusty look in her eyes Thornfrost took a step back, shivering when his foot landed in cool water. The black she-cat took another step forward. "I'm so glad you asked," she said, circling him, close enough to there pelts were always touching, "if you do one thing for me, I'll leave you alone. I won't follow you, as often that is," she said smoothly, relishing in the blush on Thornfrost's face.  
_Come on Thornfrost, just do this and you won't have to put up with her anymore_, the tom thought to himself.

"If that's what it takes," he mumbled, still flustered by the young she-cats advances. Luna purred, a devilish smirk lighting up her features.

"Come with me," she whispered in Thornfrost's ear. The tom obliged, barley believing what he was about to do.  
He followed the black she-cat into the cover of a willow's branches. They swept around the base, concealing the trunk and the area around it completely. Thornfrost realized that this must have been were she was spying on him from.  
While Thornfrost was busy looking around, Luna had come up to him, pushing his side lightly so he toppled over into his back.

"Wha-" he said, stopping when the she-cat licked his cheek, then slowly began to travel down. The tom shivered under her tongue, and she relished in the control she had over him. Smirking, she took his member into her mouth, sucking lightly.

"Luna~" Thornfrost moaned, almost involuntarily. He cursed himself almost immediately afterward, as the she-cat purred in satisfaction. She kept going, bobbing her head up and down, occasionally stopping to give s slow lick from base-to-tip.  
Thornfrost has seemingly forgot all his earlier hesitations, and was now moaning the young she-cat name between pants. "Dear StarClan I'm-" his whispered phrase was cut short as he came in Luna's mouth. She licked her lips and gulped the load down, smiling when Thornfrost looked at her with a deep longing.

"Don't worry, darling," she whispered, "were not finished yet~" with that she turned around, getting into a mating crouch. Hungrily, Thornforst jumped up, but instead of mounting her he gave a long lick to her exposed core.  
Now it was Luna's turn to moan. His tongue was cold, but not unwelcome. He continued licking, spurred on by Luna's loud cry's. Eventually he stopped, earning a needy whine from the she-cat in front of him. Purring, he mounted her, grabbing her by the scruff as he plunged into her core.

"Thornfrost!" she yelled, loud enough that he was sure BlizzardClan could hear it all the way across the valley. He kept going, thrusting in and out of Luna till them both came, sinking to their paws in a sticky moaning mess.

"StarClan's kits that was amazing," Luna said as Thornfrost pulled out of her. Thornfrost nodded, overwhelmed by the feeling of pleasure as he stared into Luna's deep blue eyes. "I love you," the she-cat purred.

"I love you too," Thornfrost replied, mind to fogged up with pleasure to register what he was saying.

* * *

Ravenfrost, once Luna, looked down at the two wriggling kits that huddle close to her stomach. It hadn't seemed that long ago that she was trailing after Thornfrost in the MeadowClan camp.

In the short time between her night with Thornfrost and the birthing of her kits BlazeClan had found there new home, then were driven out of the valley when they were accused of murdering Thornfrost and his apprentice, Boulderpaw. She remember breaking out in sobs when she heard her beloved had been slaughtered. Blazestar had been kind enough to name her after her fallen love when she received her warrior name, and for that she would be forever thankful.

The black she-cats looked down at her two kits. One was a sleek black tom, like his father.

"You shall be Thornkit, after your father," she said, smiling down at the small kit with watery eyes. She then looked at the other kit, another tom. He had pale grey fur, his paws faded to black, and his nose was white. "And you shall be Willowkit, after the place were your father confessed his love to me," Ravenfrost said, curling her tail around her two sons.


End file.
